Love Like This
by ohsnape
Summary: Tonks loves Remus more than anything, yet Remus thinks that she is better off with someone else. Will their love continue or die like the rest of England?


"Why can't you just be happy with me!" said Tonks to Remus, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm old," said Remus, turning away.

"I don't care."

"You're better off with someone else."

"I only can love you,"said Tonks grabbing Remus's wrists,"Listen, I married you. That means something!" Tonks pulled Remus towards her and kissed him.

Remus regretted this kiss. He still continued to feel that Tonks was just better off with someone else. Remus broke away from Tonks and said, "I love you, I just-" Remus couldn't find the words to finish the rest of the sentence. "I have to go, I promise I'll be back." Remus left Tonks standing there. Tonks cried. Cried like the world was ending. _How could he think that! I love him more than anyone! _thought Tonks. Tonks sat on the couch and turned on the radio. Tonks layed there on the couch and soon fell into a deep sleep.

In her dream, she dreamt that Remus broke the marriage and then went to Tonk's aunt, Bellatrix. Bellatrix grabbed his hand, which had the dark mark, pulled him towards her and then...and then...

"NO!" yelled Tonks. She sat up. She was breathing really hard. _It was only a dream, _she told herself over and over.

Remus entered through the front door. Tonks gave a little jump and ran to hug Remus. Remus kissed Tonks, this time he actually meant it. He couldn't leave her. He loved her as well. They continued to kiss. The kiss was something none of them have ever dreamed of. Tonks then started to unbutton her shirt. "Wha- What are you doing?" asked Remus. "I think I'm ready," she answered. "For what?" said Remus with a bit of worry in his voice. "To have a baby." answered Tonks, who continued to unbutton the shirt.

_Oh gosh! NO!_ screamed Remus's insides. He knew that with Tonks getting pregnant would be bad, but then it would be good to have a child. Remus grabbed Tonks and pulled her into the bedroom. They sat on the bed and Remus began to take his shirt off, while kissing Tonks and then...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus sat at the kitchen table and started to eat his sandwich. He had a long day ahead of him. He first needed to find Harry. Harry has been in hiding for sometime now and Remus knew he needed help.

Tonks entered through the front with a huge smile on her face. "Remus, I have to tell you something." Remus walked over to Tonks and said, "What is it are you hurt?" Tonks grabbed his wrists and said, "Remus! I am pregnant!" Tonks pulled him into a hug.

_Oh no,_ thought Remus, _This can't be happening! What have I done!_ Remus forced a smile on his face and said, "That's great! I am going to go tell the others!" Tonks grinned, her hair turning bright pink and said, "Ok! I'll break the news to my mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus just came back from trying to help Harry at Grimauld Place. Remus was so mad at what Harry said. _How can he even say that! He doesn't even know what I am going through!_ he thought. He stopped at a local park and sat down. Remus rubbed his hair with his hands and then set his face in his hands. _This is not right!_ he said to himself. One part of him liked the fact that Tonks was pregnant and the other didn't. _Am I really a coward?_ Remus thought. Remembering what Harry said, he stood up and said, "I am going to set things right."

He went home and kissed Tonks and said, "Did I ever mention that I love you?" Tonks grinned. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She finally knew that Remus really loved her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by and Tonk's stomach began to get bigger and bigger. Finally one day, she was cleaning and she felt her water break. Remus rushed her to St. Mungo's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was overwhelmed with joy about the baby. "The baby's name is Ted, after Dora's father," announced Remus to Bill. Then, Remus left and felt that making Harry the Godfather was a very good choice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks and Days passed and little Teddy was growing bigger and bigger. "He looks like you, Remus." Tonks would always say. Remus couldn't help, but be proud of his son's appearance. He looked like Remus, but was a Metamorphagus like Tonks.

After a couple days passed, Remus and Tonks heard about Harry's final battle with Lord Voldemort. Remus knew he needed to be there. Tonks agreed and sent Teddy to stay with her mom and then left with Remus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Run, Dora, RUN!" cried Lupin, as he tried to get away from Dolohov, who kept shooting hexes at him. Tonks turned towards Remus and tried to get Dolohov. Dolohov shot Remus square in the chest, and then used the _Avada Kedavra_ curse and killed Remus Lupin.

Tonks couldn't believe it. As she was trying to wipe her eyes, she knelt down next to Remus. She hugged him. She couldn't let go. The world seemed to end right there. _Why! Why him!_ thought Tonks. She dragged his dead body into a corner and stared at him. Tonks felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. Tears still sputtered onto the floor, like pouring rain. Her sadness broke when she heard a familiar, cold, dark laugh. Tonks turned around and saw her aunt, Bellatrix standing right there with her wand pointed at her. Tonks knew what was coming and wanted it to come. She wanted to die. She wanted to be with Remus. So with a blink of an eye, Bellatrix sent a green flash towards Tonks and Tonks got hit. She fell back and hit the ground, and that was the last of Nymphadora Tonks.


End file.
